1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heat exchanges such as intercoolers or charge air/coolant coolers. More specifically the invention relates to an arrangement of a charge cooler allowing for a simplified assembly of the charge cooler core in its housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat exchangers, such as charge air cooler are well known in the art. For example, in modern diesel engines a turbocharger compresses the output air of the engine in order to provide an increased mass flow of air to the engine, which allows for increasing the combustion of fuel and consequently performance. However, such compression of air also increases the air temperature. This might increase the total engine heat load or decrease the possible motor performance. Consequently, heat exchangers are used for cooling the charge air.
Typically such charge air coolers for automotive vehicles comprise a heat exchanger core mounted in the flow path of the charge air, which is supplied to a combustion engine. For this purpose, charge coolers typically include a plurality of elements including a charge cooler core and housing elements for defining the heat transfer path.
Increasing engine performance and engine downsizing require a more thorough pressure and temperature control. Also, new standards (such as the EURO 5 standard) require stricter control of the combustion air pressure and temperature in order to reduce emission. Additionally, protection regulations and increasing number of components in the front body section reduce the available space for such cooler arrangements. All these objectives should be reached, while maintaining the heat exchanger arrangement as small and as simple as possible in order to reduce production and maintenance costs.
As well known in the art, modern charge air coolers use liquids, such as water, as coolant in order to improve the heat exchange between the charge air and the coolant, while maintaining the dimension of the charge cooler small.
In this context, document U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,145 discloses a charge air cooler for mounting within the intake manifold of a combustion engine. The charge air cooler comprises a heat exchanger core formed by a plurality of relatively lightweight heat transfer elements defining a first flow path for charge air prior to ingestion of the charge air by the engine and a second flow path for a coolant in heat transfer relation with the charge air. The heat exchanger core supports at least one transversely extending rigid mounting sleeve for receiving a mounting bolt passed through a bolt-receiving hole in the intake manifold to secure the charge air cooler within the intake manifold.
JP 10159571 discloses an arrangement of a charge cooler which avoids mounting separate air ducts for air entrance/exit. Specifically, a first element provides the entrance duct and the exit duct, which are separated by wall portions. A charge cooler, in which cooling water circulates, is mounted on top of the entrance/exit duct. A further element is mounted on the opposite side of the charge cooler in order to close the air path.